Agricultural operations in large fields often require significant amounts of resources and careful planning in order to provide the most effective results. Depending on the type of field and/or season, one or more tractors, tillers, harvesters, sprayers, balers or other implements may be required to efficiently perform various agricultural operations. Moreover, such operations may be required to be performed in certain orders, such as harvesting before tilling, or tilling before planting.
However, various hazards may occur which may compromise even the most careful planning. Such hazards may include, for example, equipment malfunctions, unknown obstacles in the field, inclement weather, and the like. Consequently, what is needed is an improved system for deploying agricultural equipment to perform necessary operations in a field which may efficiently react to such hazards in order to maintain the most effective operations manageable.